Revenge Is Bitter Then Sweet
by KottaKitty
Summary: Sequel to Glad I could help (you can find it on my profile, please read that first). While walking to school one day Phil suddenly gets confronted by a group of annoyed chavs (I suck at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter then sweet 1**

**Heyyyy this is a sequel to "Glad I could help which you can find on my profile :)**

**It's quite crap right now and there is hardly any detail or anything very good... but it will get better! I just didn't like writing one of the events that occurs in this chapter :( so please bare with me XD lol**

**I don't own Dan and Phil :P this is all just a fangirls ramblings I guess lol XD**

**Anyway enjoy! More will be up soon! And I promise it gets happier! :3 reviews/comments are a appreciated .**

Sequel to "Glad I Could Help"

Phil was running late for school so he had to take a short cut down an alleyway. Normally he would be scared when traveling through the alley (they are creepy!). But today was different, he was like an all new Phil! He had smile plastered across his face.

This past week had been simply amazing!

He had spent any time he could with his best friend Dan. Dan was a few years below Phil so , sadly they couldn't always be together. But despite that they were happy enough with the amount of time they did get together.

Phil had fond memories with Dan of intense gaming and Buffy marathons, play fighting, drawing cat whiskers on each others faces and cooking together. It was like every night they stayed round each others houses, in fact they often spoke of buying a house together and moving to London instead of boring old Manchester.

You would hardly ever find Phil without Dan or Dan with out Phil, they came in a package! Life was truly good for them right now.

Phil grinned to himself when his favourite song came on through his head phones (then again any song by Muse felt like his favourite) and he saw that Dan had texted him.

The text read: "_Hey, I'm gonna b late today! just got out of bed, shouldn't have stayed up last night watching Nigel Thornberry videos on YT... but YOLO! Haha x_"

Phil rolled his eyes with a small smile, he knew that was going to happen and he had told Dan to go to sleep over Skype yesterday but Dan never listened to logic.

'Oh well' he thought, he would just have to wait to see Dan for a while, which sucked but life goes on, so Phil just continued listening to his music.

He didn't notice the fast moving set of foot steps slowly getting closer and closer to him before it was too late.

Just as Phil turned round to see what was behind him a hand flew out and grabbed him by the throat.

It took Phil a moment to notice what was going on, it's not every day someone grabs you by the throat _(unless you live in Essex... ZING!)_.

But when his eyes focused, Phil was met with three familiar faces.

Robert, Justin and Edward.

A shot of fear ran through Phil, he had told on them for attacking Dan and they had gotten temporarily excluded from school.

"Let me go!" Phil choked "W-what do you want?" He asked although he already had an idea, and didn't like the out come of what he thought.

"Shut the f*ck up faggot." Robert spat at Phil, then with the hand that wasn't strangling the ebony haired boy he pinched Phil's cheeks together tightly and went up close to Phil's face. "You grassed us up, so we are going to get our revenge. Got a problem with that?"

Phil's eyes widened and he tried to speak but couldn't find the words. He had never been on the receiving end of an attack before, he was terrified.

His thoughts were going crazy and he was hoping that Dan would pop up and save him (like Phil had to Dan on the day they first met) but he knew the chances of that were extremely small.

When suddenly Phil's rabid thoughts were interrupted by a strong punch to the gut.

It hurt so much.

Gradually the pain got worse and worse and he was dropped to the floor and a flurry of powerful hits were thrown his way

he managed to curl his body in to a ball but not before most of the damage had been done.

Eventually the blows stopped, and for a moment Phil felt nothing but numbness.

He cracked an eye open to see Justin stealing his l phone and smashing it on the ground, then heading over to his bag to do more damage. Robert and Edward just laughed.

Phil had a steady on going waterfall of tears pouring from his broken blue eyes.

Robert approached Phil and snarled in his ear "Don't ever mess with me again. Or you will wake up breathing through a tube."

Phil whimpered and shut his eyes tightly in response. God he hurt so much, all he wanted was to be hugging Dan right now.

Edward came over as well and delivered one final kick to Phil's stomach which made the ebony cringe, let out a small cry of pain and grip his stomach

Robert then made a gesture to leave before someone caught them the the other two crew members agreed.

The terrible trio then left Phil in the alleyway cold, alone and hurt.

Pain washed over him in waves as he tried the best he could to sit up, or move even, but his battered limbs refused.

He let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, bitter salt tears still falling, and wondered what he was supposed to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had just left his house in a massive rush, he had gotten up late thanks to a marathon of Nigel Thornburry videos on YouTube.

He began his fast walk to school (what? did you think he would run? This is Dan we are talking about here come on!). He had been in such a rush that he had forgotten his head phones, Dan lightly cursed under his breath, now the walk to school would be boring!

He took a short cut down an alleyway whilst still grumbling about not being able to listen to fall out boy, when suddenly he noticed a body laying on the ground a few meters ahead of him.

Alarm bells rang out in his head pretty much saying "omg peasant! Or dead body..." either way the brown haired boy was now on edge.

But as he cautiously got closer to the limp body there was something about it he recognized... was it the aura of the sort of man that owns a cordless hammer drill but never uses it? Or the fact that he had pale skin and black hair.

It was then it finally clicked to Dan.

"Phil!" He ran over and cradled the body of his best friend in his arms. "What happened? Who did this?"

Phil mumbled something inaudible and opened his eyes to look at Dan. He smiled glad to be with Dan now, not cold, scared and alone.

"Say that again Phil?" Dan said, his concern for Phil growing stronger by the fact of how week Phil seemed to be.

Phil pressed his hands against the floor and managed to sit up, cringing slightly at his sore muscles. He lent against the wall next to Dan and rested his head on Dan's shoulder for comfort.

Phil coughed and cleared his throat "It was Robert and his gang of sparkly dick heads." He managed to say, gaining more energy just from being around his best friend.

Dan smirked at Phil's use of the nickname they had given to Roberts gang; before remembering that this was srs bsns. "Why the bloody he'll did they attack you!?" He questioned furiously.

"'Cause I told on them for picking on you on your first day." Phil mumbled.

At first Dan was pretty darn pissed that Robert had the nerve to attack Phil, sweet and innocent Phil! Then just leave him in this state! But Dan then noticed that Phil sounded broken, not sad or any kind of emotion at all, just broken.

This shit just got personal.

Dan refused to call himself sassy, but in this case he could feel his inner ghetto building up inside of him.

"Phil I am going to take you home, then I'm going to school and find Robert and-"

"No, Dan!" Phil suddenly jumped up from Dan's shoulder and exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dan asked, confused as to Phil's sudden outburst.

"I know what you were going to Finnish that sentence with and I won't let you."

"Whatttttttttttt? I was going to say, 'teach him how to make freaking Delia Smith pancakes!' " Dan said, trying his very best to make Phil smile.

Sadly It didn't work and Phil just rolled his eyes before saying "unless those pancakes were laced with poison I don't think it's anything close to what you were planning on saying."

"Awww, c'mon Phil I could take them! I want to kill them for what they did! It was completely uncalled for and the world would be happier with out them anyway! Please! I could so take them!" Dan pleaded with his best friend.

Phil sighed "no Dan," he began "Although you are my Flame Prince and the strongest guy I know, I don't want to see you get hurt! There are three of them! Plus your power of sass would just make them more violent!" Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and tucked his head between the crook of Dan's neck, "Please, don't confront them... let's just miss school today and watch a film or something..."

Dan frowned and gave in to Phil's wishes "fine... just for you, my lion king" he chuckled at the New Nickname he had just thought up. "Just sit here for a sec while I gather up your stuff, then we can go back to yours, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Dan, your the best!" Phil smiled, he no longer seemed broken but quite happy instead, which Dan was relived to know.

After salvaging most of Phil's school supplies Dan put on both his and Phil's bags, then put a hand out to help Phil up which said black haired boy gratefully took and stood shakily on his feet.

"Okay let's head back" Dan smiled trying to keep their spirits up.

Phil nodded and began to struggle to limp forward.

Upon noticing his friends struggle Dan was quickly at his side "Here Phil let me help" Dan said with care in his voice, then laced an arm around Phil's waist supporting his friends tired body.

"Thanks Dan" Phil laughed awkwardly feeling like a burden on Dan. He would find a way to repay Dan, but for now Phil was going to accept the help.

** ((thank you for reading! :D there will be a small epilogue! : d do you think i should a little spin off of this series? :0 **

** review :3))**


	3. OPPS

A/N

for chapter 2 f this story i accidentally uploaded the wrong thing! D:

SORRY . i am so stupid!

please go back and read the actual chapter if you would like too

the epilogue will be up soon, thank you.

:)


End file.
